


Sky Chaser"s Begining

by Dinook



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinook/pseuds/Dinook





	Sky Chaser"s Begining

Sky Chaser was born on October Fifteenth, 1999. Her parents, the king and queen were overjoyed that their first child was a girl, so the next ruler would be a girl. Then fourteen years later, her father had to go off for business and when he came back he was badly hurt. Sky then decided to help him by guarding the palace and thus created the royal guard. But during her childhood she trained with kids of her age at met a beautiful girl named Magai. Magai and Sky exchanged letters and told each other that if they were together that they would be two queens instead of one. Magai wanted to make a changed and thus they started dating. They were both 13 and didn't know how the public would react if they came out as gay.  
Sky didn't like hiding the relationship and so one day, when they were alone she kissed her at full force causing a squeak out of Magai. Once, Sky's parents found out about the kiss, they were furious and made her promise to marry a nice gentlemen which in her head she didn't want to do. So at the ripe age of eighteen Sky proposed to Magai and she said yes.  
Not much happened in Sky's life because her parents kept her locked up in her age until her eighteenth birthday, at which she was fully independent and she wanted to marry Magai so that happened.

 

Now we look at Magai's backstory of her life.


End file.
